Jas' diary
by witchy14
Summary: Boy trouble with Robbie and Tom AND Masimo what will the Gang do? Well they are going on a mission.Is Tom being unfaithful?This story involves a lot of nuber 7 and 8.Will Jas and Georgia finally grow up In this story Jas and Gee tom are 16 robbie 19
1. Chapter 1

July 23rd 11:00pm

Hiii it's Jas. I also write a diary but every one seems to like Georgia's i had such a good day with my boyfriend went swimming in the lake,in the center of the looks so good in his trunks,I went so 's my first and only boyfriend but i'm happy because i love him he loves me.  
Night xx

24th of July 11:00am

We broke up from school 2 days ago.I'm meeting the Ace Gang today then going rambling again with Tom.  
Luigi's cafe 13:00pm

"So whats the plan,how am i going to trap Masimo"Georgia was always after some ,Tom has texted me yay.  
Hi babe soz can't make the ramble 2day.I promised Robbie i'd go swimming with him and Linsey.I can't leave him alone with her can i?Hope u understand luv ya xx Tom "Guys I don't have to leave early,Tom is going swimming with Robbie and Linsey,don't worry Gee it doesn't sound like Robbie wants to be there."  
"I'm so over him Jas,sometimes i really think your half turnip."  
Here we go again,of course she hasn't got over like a baboon, she can't control her red bottom!Hahahahaha god I'm funny.  
"Lets go to the park"Rosie was dying to go and watch Sven kick a football around.  
As we walked to the park,we did that linky uppy thing ,where you all link up and can't break the chain.  
Park 13:29

We were all sat under the tree,when I saw them.A tall,pretty,olive skinned girl grabbed Tom's! hand and ran off with were laughing.  
"Errm jas... i was just ... you know wondering... -"Oh god I couldn't be doing with Ellen and her dithering.  
"I'm going home."I sprinted away from the flowing from my bloodshot eyes.  
How could he do this?I've decided to ignore him and not speak to him for 48 was could I do it.

July 24th  
home  
4:00  
Just got back from a brill day with i couldn't do it. We got up to number can he do this?No it might just be inocent right?  
Night xx  
July 25th  
Bathroom sobbing  
13:00  
Tom blew me off again,(to go swimming with Robbie and Linsey)so me and Gee went and followed met up with the same girl at the Robbie and Linsey joined them,Tom and his gf kissed each other on the cheeks whilst Robbie and Linsey snogged and got up to number went tense beside both ran home in floods of tears.  
15:00  
On the phone to Georgie  
"I was crying for you Jassie"  
"Of course you were Gee"  
"It's not like i actually like him."  
"Yes you do GeeGee"  
"Well what are you going to do about Tom.  
"Nothing"  
"You can't belive hes not two-timing you."  
"Everyones innocent till proven cheaty"  
"Your so naieve Jas."  
"JAS"  
"What?"  
"Robbie is at my door"  
"Gang meeting at HQ"  
"Bye"  
17:00  
Home  
Robbie told Georgia he loved her!Shes meeting him at the Phoenix Bar now.  
Night xx  
July 26th  
Georgia's house.  
"When i got there he grabbed me and did number 6,then he told me he loved me but couldn't get rid of Linsey."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said 'why did you touch her'?"  
"What did Robbie say?"  
"He left"  
"What are we going to do Gee?"  
"I don't know Jas."


	2. Chapter 2

July 27th 11:00am i'm pretending to be asked me if I wanted to something today.I told him i was is round.  
"What is wrong with us?"  
"Tom used to be happy with me i guess i'm just not enough anymore"  
"oh Jassy"  
Basically the nub and gist of what me and Gee came up with is we are not going to see either boy until we have an answer. On the 1st of august we confront them until then we do not meet up with any of the ace gang for now we want to keep it quiet.  
18:00pm Watching Lion King crying as Kiara and Kovu find each other.I hate tom 18:01pm I love him 18:02pm I ate him and thats final 18:03pm how can i hate him he is so beyond the valley of gorgous.I'm being so selfish,Robbie is just messing Georgia around.  
18:07pm I have a 's Tom's night off and Robbie is working.I haven't been to the shop since i saw Robbie, Lindsey,Tom,and that noticed this and texted me about said Jas why have you been avoiding the says you haven't been in for ages and he has seen you in always come So it's good because Robbie will tell Tom i've been in.I will ask if he is there but will say no to seeing i will wait in miss selfridges which is next door until Robbie comes out then i will follow him on his way to meet by his body language when he is alone with her i will be able to tell if he likes her.  
19:55 5 mins till Robbie's shift finishes.  
"Hi Robbie"  
"Oh hey Jas"  
"Is Tom in?"  
"Yeah i'll go get him he has been really missing 'll never -"  
"Robbie I don't need to see him."  
"I know you don't need to but you still can."  
"3 pounds of apples please"  
"ummm Ok"  
I sprinted out of the i could here Tom coming into the shop from the flat upstairs.  
"Robbie was that Jas?"  
"Yeah but she didn't want to see you"  
"What?"  
"Tom wait"  
I crouched behind the pumpkin basket as Tom hurtled past was crying.I also went home sobbing.  
July 28th 11:00 I need to see Tom.I told Gee and she thinks it is a good idea as well given the fact we were both crying .We need to 's shift doesn't start until I am going round now.  
11:05 Outside Jennings.  
Walking inside now.I am allowed just to head up into the flat.  
"Hi Robbie."  
"JAS!"  
"Where is Tom?"  
"He ran away!" 


	3. Chapter 3

July 28th In bed crying Tom why did you run away?i can't belive it!I need to talk to Robbie but i'm too depressed right now,I konw how Bella feels when Edward left from I have a strange feeling this has something to do with me!I haven't left my room for 24 hours and that includes going to the toilet.I'm so depressed I don't need to pee and I haven't eaten.  
13:00 Robbie rang but I put the phone down on him,I couldn't face it.I mean he is Tom's brother,i'm not ready to speak to anyone yet.I am going to try and sleep the pain away.  
July 29th 19:00 I am going to meet Robbie,just put a bit of natural make up on,Lip gloss,mascara,eye shadow,blusher,concealer and ,just the base coat, I'm to depressed to apply anymore.  
23:00 Just got back from meeting Robbie,he said Tom ran away after Robbie told him I didn't want to see felt we were drifting apart..I didn't metion the cow I kept seeing Tom also asked me to tell Gee he was still in love with her.I will tell Georgia but is Robbie still in love with her?What about Lindsey?Georgia will just forget everything and fall back into his arms,he could end up two-timing her.I will leave it for a bit to see if he is time July 30th 12:00 town on my owney but I want to be.  
I've just found the best make up range ever.I spent 30 on make up and 60 on clothes,i've spent all my well I shop when i'm depressed 15:00 Bed Ahh I saw pinched Lindsey's arse!I spoke to him,I said "What about Georgia?"  
Then Lindsey said "Georgia ?Honey what is Jas on about?"  
"Jas is just stirring babe."  
By then I had heard enough I stormed off but Robbie caught me about an hour was alone.  
"Jas you won't tell Gee about that convosation will you?"  
"I haven't even passed on your message and i'm not going to,I was right not to trust you."  
Then I came home,Robbie has rang me 14 times and even come to my house I don't I don't know what he is up too but i'm sure it can't be good,can it?I've spent the past few weeks in bed just usually just aren't worth the heartache but Tom is.I know he is probally cheating on me but what we used to have was special,that person hasn't it?  
17:00 I have decided to run away.I'm going to find a joke he always used to say if he ran away he would go to the London I've packed and I'm checklist:  
Smallest owl-check 2 weeks worth of clothes and undies-check books-check 2 boxes of cereal-check 5 litre bottles of water-check 1litre of coke-check 1litre of fanta beach-check blanket-check pillow-check sliced bread-check crackers and cheese-check beans-check firewood-check ramblers handbook-check sleeping bag-check 199(I brought a magazine)-check hot dogs-check 1 single ticket(if I can get Tom to come home with me)and 1 return-check Right I'm ready.I just need to sneak out now,which isn't going to be hard considering I'm home alone.  
19:00 At the train station waiting for the 19:30 or not I'm bringing Tom home! 


	4. Chapter 4

July 29th on the train 19:45 Reading BLISS.I'm reading the horoscopes because I have no life.  
Mine says:  
You were wrong and lost but will be found.  
How twisted is that it's Tom thats lost and wrong not I'm so nervous I will never go to sleep again 19:46 Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Midnight London campsite I recongise Tom's tent which has made me realise I forgot my .What if we argue or he tells me to get lost where am I going to go?  
12:05 I'm in his hes snoring.  
12:10 I stood up to go to the registry office to say I'm here when I remembered it's shut for the ,when I went to sit down again,I sat on the tent and it collasped.  
"Jas what the hell are you doing here breaking my tent?"  
"Sorry Tom."  
"I thought you didn't want to see me!"  
"I do Tom but your cheating on me!"  
"No i'm not"  
"Me and Geegee followed you!"  
"No you've-you followed me?"  
"Umm carry on"  
"Umm ok that girl is my cousin,she was helping me plan a happy aniversary party for you,thats how I was going to show you how serious I was about thats what I was doing whilst I was keeping Robbie company."  
"Oh Tom i'm so sorry I love you."  
"I love you to Jassy."  
Then we started with a quick snog which turned into number 7.  
"Wait Tom I thought Robbie was supposed to be in love with Gee."  
"He is."  
"Then why is he touching Lindsey?"  
"Listen it's a long story"  
"We have a long time."  
Tom then told me that Robbie told Lindsey he didn't want to go out anymore when he knew Georgia had broken up with started beating him on his arse(You know in a secretive she is deivious).Robbie started to have an intimate relationship with Lindsey because thats what she wanted,to try and avoid her temper wanted Georgia to know he loved her but everything went wrong.  
July 30th Train home "We need to explain to Georgia and try to get Robbie away from Lindsey,Jas."  
"We can patrol him."  
"Normally I would laugh but it looks like we are going to have to."  
"Can we still have our aniversary party?"  
"I've missed you Jas."  
Looks like I have been found.  
"I've missed you to Tom."  



End file.
